Cerita Tidak Jelas Para Idol
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Kumpulan drabble suka duka dan permasalahan ga jelas mereka sebagai murid Yumenosaki. Positif OOC /R&R?
1. Apasi

Ampunilah segala dosaku, semoga karakter yang ternistakan disini masih mau pulang. Amiiin.

Warning : Recehan tanpa makna. Tata bahasa tidak beraturan. Penggambaran karakter sembarangan.

* * *

Ensemble Stars (c) Happy Elements

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Tragedi Angkot**

Pagi itu Tsukasa mencoba untuk menerima ajakan teman sekelasnya, Aoi Yuta, untuk menaiki sebuah kendaraan umum yang mereka sebut angkot. Sebagai seorang anak borjuis yang mainnya sama kartu kinclong dan nyentuh uang recehan aja belum pernah, tentu saja Tsukasa tertarik.

"Sini loh sini!" Yuta melambai-lambai ke arah Tsukasa, menyuruhnya cepat naik ke dalam angkot. Dia pun menuruti.

Awalnya Tsukasa kaget karena angkot itu sangat berbeda dengan mobil pribadinya yang notabene pasti ber-AC, disini anginnya lewat dari jendela sampai rambutnya terbang-terbang manja. Sekilas dia membayangkan bagaimana kalau salah satu kakak kelas di sekolahnya yang nyentrik naik angkot di sebelah jendela begini, pasti berasa lagi iklan shampoo. Ah, tapi rambutnya pasti nanti sakit kalo nyibak muka ya—okesip, Tsukasa tidak akan mau naik angkot dengan seorang Wataru Hibiki.

Selama perjalanan dia masih bisa tahan duduk berdesak-desakan tanpa mengeluarkan protes dalam bahasa asing alay yang bisa membuat orang-orang emosi seperti kata Yuta ("Mendingan kamu ga usah ngomong ya di angkot, ntar nyusahin.") Tsukasa berhasil melewati perjalanan pulang sekolahnya dengan angkot, dia merasa bangga.

"Tadi itu _exiciting_ banget," ujar Tsukasa bersemangat. Yuta hanya mengangguk-angguk maklum. "Besok aku mau coba berangkat sendiri naik angkot!"

Yuta agak khawatir dengan keinginan Tsukasa, tapi dia mencoba mengabaikannya. Mereka udah SMA kok ya, ga bakal ada kejadian parah lah ya.

Tapi sayang sekali dia salah.

Esok harinya Tsukasa tidak masuk sekolah, Yuta mulai ngeri.

Akhirnya sekitar jam sebelas siang, sekolah mendapat telepon dari kantor kepolisian setempat kalau Tsukasa ada disana. Yuta rasanya ingin menjedug kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja saat mendengar alasan kenapa Tsukasa bisa ada di kantor polisi.

"Jadi tadi aku duduk di angkot seperti yang kita lakukan kemarin. Jangan salah sangka loh, hari ini juga aku gak ngomong apa-apa! Aku tetap duduk diam, tapi anehnya angkot itu gak inget tujuanku dan terus aja jalan lurus?"

"Ya iyalah, itu kan emang jalurnya angkot jurusan dia. Kita yang harus nyetop terus ganti angkot."

Tsukasa membelalakan matanya.

"UNBELIEVABLE."

Iya, punya temen borju norak itu sulit. Yuta mengelus dadanya.

Besoknya lagi Yuta memutuskan untuk melaporkan kejadian ini ke kakak kelas satu unit Tsukasa, dia segera menghampiri pemuda berambut abu-abu yang sedang asyik menyortir foto-foto yang seepertinya diambil tanpa izin sambil dikeliling dua orang lain.

"Senpai, aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu soal Tsukasa." Izumi melirik, Yuta melanjutkan, "Kemarin dia kebawa angkot sampai Tambun."

"Si goblog."

"ADEK KELAS LU JUM." Kaoru nyeplos ga nyante.

"Dimohonkan pengawasannya mulai sekarang ke adik kelas unitnya. Makasih, aku permisi." Yuta pun pergi berlalu meninggalkan kakak-kakak kelas yang masih bengong mendengar insiden yang terlalu konyol—bego malah.

"Yang kayak gitu masih harus banget ga sih dianggep adek kelas?"

Chiaki dan Kaoru memberinya puk-puk secara bergantian.

Punya adek kelas borju norak itu sulit, Izumi juga tau itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2\. Tragedi Teh Celup**

Ruang OSIS itu canggih. Dari kulkas, komputer, TV, pemutar piringan hitam, sampai mesin espresso semua semua semua dapat dikabulkan dengan kebijakan ajaib Yang Mulia Eichi. Kesannya familiar dengan sebuah kantong ajaib? Mungkin hanya kebetulan belaka.

Pernah seorang murid nanya yang ga penting sama sekali,

"Di ruang OSIS bisa bikin altar Yuu-kun, gak?"

"Ya enggaklah, goblog."

Keito jawab galak.

Eichi hanya tersenyum dalam diam mendengar pertanyaan najis itu. Sebenarnya membuat yang seperti itu bagi dia sih gampanglah tapi kalau nantinya ruang OSIS dipakai jadi tempat penyembahan laknat rasanya ogah amit-amit juga, jadi dia menyerahkannya pada Keito untuk menjawab.

Lalu pernah suatu hari lagi Keito menyeduh sesuatu yang asing di ruang OSIS sampai setelah memelototinya pun Eichi masih merasa kantung yang dicelup itu asing. Keito risih.

"Apaan sih liat-liat? Bukan pisang nih."

"Ini apa?" Eichi dengan polosnya menunjuk ke arah kantung yang dicelup ke air hangat itu. "Eh? Warna airnya berubah jadi coklat? Ini... Ini... Sihir Wataru?"

"Eichi, kupikir kamu pintar."

Eichi mengerjap-ngerjap saat Keito memicingkan mata sambil misuh kepada pertanyaannya. Loh, kan emang fakta Eichi pinter. Dia itu cuma agak—norak. Udah itu aja.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang anak kecil berambut pink yang rasanya dia salah masuk bangunan sekolah—Oh bukan, ternyata itu Himemiya Tori, bukan anak SD yang nyasar bangunan.

"Kenapa nih ngumpul disini?" tanyanya ikut melihat cangkir teh yang dipegang Keito. "Itu apa? Oh itu kan kantung itu kan ya? Yang itu loh pokoknya, iya kan ah udahlah pasti kantung yang itu."

"Kalo gatau yaudah ga usah pura-pura tau." Keito jutek.

Tori mingkem.

"Ini," Keito mengangkatnya dari dalam cangkir. "Namanya teh celup. Cara bikinnya itu cukup siapin air panas atau hangatnya terus celupin aja kantungnya sampai airnya berubah, kalo mau manis tinggal tambahin gula."

Eichi dan Tori mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jadi itu yang dilakukan para rakyat jelata untuk menghemat waktu, menarik, menarik sekali.

"Paham? Inget ya, ini bukan sihir Hibiki Wataru atau jampi-jampi pelet lain Sakasaki Natsume. Ini penemuan mutakhir umat manusia!"

"Siap, paham!" Jawab keduanya serempak sambil bertepuk tangan kagum. Keito sekilas mengingat masa gemilangnya saat masih di eskul paskibra.

Keito mengangguk-angguk puas telah bisa membuat mereka mengerti praktisnya produk rakyat.

Tapi saat esok harinya dia masuk ruang osis, dia sangat menyesal sudah menjelaskan cara celup-mencelup pada dua makhluk itu.

Amat sangat menyesal—sampai makhluk efisien seperti Keito menggunakan kalimat tidak efektif sebagai penekanan.

Karena saat ini di dalam ruang OSIS dia melihat kolam renang mini, iya yang ditiup-tiup itu, sedang diisi air oleh Yuzuru. Tori siap dengan baju renangnya yang unyu sedangkan Eichi sudah menggulung celana dan lengannya.

"Demi sarung pedang kanzaki... Apa-apaan ini semua."

"Oh, Keito!" Eichi melambaikan tangannya girang. "Ayo cepat! Kita akan menyeduh kantung-kantung teh itu disini, konvenien banget kan? Kapan lagi mau ngerasain berendam di air teh? Liat tuh Isara-kun udah beli banyak kantung teh. Biasanya kan harus seduh daun tehnya langsung jadi ga enak airnya banyak sampah daun, tapi pake ini bisa praktis."

Keito memandang tidak percaya pada Mao, yang dipandang hanya bisa mengedikan bahu tak berdaya. _Apalah daya hamba yang cuma rakyat jelata ini._

Pandangan beralih ke arah Yuzuru, yang dipandang hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. _Apalah daya hamba di hadapan baginda tuan muda._

Akhirnya tidak bisa dielakkan lagi, Keito ngamok.

"BODO AMAT MAU PERTAMA KALI BERENDEM DI AIR TEH KEK , CEPETAN BERESIN! GUE TAU KALIAN BARU PERTAMA KALI NGELIAT KANTUNG TEH TAPI YA GA GINI JUGA."

Ruang OSIS itu canggih, mau berendam di air teh juga bisa. Begitulah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **3\. Tragedi Bola Sepak**

Tsukinaga Leo, leader dari unit Knights yang pernah berjaya, saat ini pun sedang tertawa nyentrik sambil menulis not-not balok di kertas dengan riang gembira tanpa beban hidup.

"WAHAHAHAHA," tawanya nyebelin.

"Sumpah ya, itu orang daritadi ketawa sendiri," Midori bergidik ngeri. "Dia leader Knights kan?"

Tetora ikut melihat ke arah onggokan oranye yang heboh sendiri di samping lapangan tempat mereka main sepak bola. "Iya ya... Waras ga sih dia?" tanyanya kurang ajar. Shinobu ingin menampar mulut Tetora tapi sayangnya dia terlalu baik jadi urung.

"FUHAHAHAHAHA~ AYO KALIAN YANG FOKUS! KITA KAN MAIN BOLA BUAT NGELATIH STAMINA KALIAN!"

Ketiga anak tadi terkejut lagi karena suara tawa yang sangat gak nyante itu tapi ternyata tawa tadi kali ini keluar dari leader unit mereka sendiri. "Oh iya, Morisawa-senpai waras juga engga ya?" Tetora bertanya lagi dengan masih kurang ajarnya.

Kayaknya hampir semua leader unit sableng emang.

"Engga kali," Midori nyeplos.

"Oi, sembarangan!" Chiaki ga terima. "Aku masih sangat waras tau! Aku masih bisa bedain serial power renjer, kamen raider, ultramen, dan lain-lainnya! Berarti aku masih waras kan HAHAHA."

Poinnya ga jelas sih, tapi yaudahlah iyain aja daripada tambah bikin pening.

"Takamine, siap di tempatmu! Terima ini!" Sebelum Midori sempat bersiap, Chiaki sudah menendang bola dengan tenaga penuh. Ngeri bonyok, tentu Midori lebih pilih kabur, jadi daripada repot-repot menerima bola Midori malah lari ke arah Shinobu.

"Midori, kita ini lagi main bola bukan main pasang-pasangan!"

"Dengar, Sengoku-kun. Kalo aku ga ngindar tadi nanti Morisawa-senpai bakalan ditangkap karena jadi pelaku percobaan pembunuhan terus nanti unit kita bubar? Kamu mau jadi unit pengangguran? Mau gak?"

"E-eh? Engga sih?"

"Nah, kalo gitu jangan tempatkan aku jadi penerima bola dari Morisawa-senpai lagi," Midori malah nuntut.

Shinobu makin ga ngerti, dia milih buat nyuekin Midori. Pandangannya beralih ke onggokan oranye yang tadi masih ketawa nista sekarang sudah terkapar di sebelah bola.

Semua melotot.

Midori terkesiap.

"I-ini bukan salahku kan? A-apa aku yang membuat Morisawa-senpai jadi pembunuh? A-a-aku tidak pantas hidup, aku ingin mati saja. Harusnya aku ga usah ngindar tadi supaya kena bola... Aahh, penyesalan. Aku ingin mati."

"Kalem, dor. Mati bisa nanti di tempat lain supaya aku ga perlu ikut ribet. Sekarang kita cek dulu orangnya."

Chiaki dan yang lain dengan cepat berlari ke arah Leo, wajahnya merah bekas kena bola, hidungnya berdarah, mukanya unyu—iya bagi saya mau dia pake kacamata kuda juga tetep unyu. Saat ini dia tidak sadarkan diri, para Ryuseitai minus Kanata mulai berkeringat dingin.

"T-tewas ya? Ini udah jadi mayat? Gawat, kita harus kubur dimana?" Tetora panik. "Oh iya kita umpetin di peti mati Sakuma-senpai aja."

"Eeh? Jadi dia bisa masuk peti mati sekarang tapi aku enggak? Dunia memang tidak adil, hidup menyusahkan. Izinkan aku masuk juga ke dalam peti matinya."

"Ga muat dong kamu bongsor sih!"

Midori depresi, udah dari lama sih.

"Ohh, ide yang bagus Ryuusei Black!"

"GA BAGUS DE GOZARU." Hamdalah Shinobu masih normal. "Dia masih napas kok, belom mati oke? Tenang dulu. Tolong jangan putuskan hidup seseorang seenaknya de gozaru, pamali ntar jadi doa. Mendingan sekarang kita bawa dia ke uks terus kasih tau anggota unitnya yang lain, beres kan?"

Chiaki mengangguk-angguk, "Hoo masuk akal, bagus sekali Ryuusei Yellow!"

"Ninja selalu dituntut untuk berpikir dengan kepala dingin de gozaru," Shinobu merasa tersanjung.

"Siplah kalo gitu cepat kita gotong dia ke UKS! Hey-ho!"

Akhirnya mereka pun menggotong Leo (sebenernya cuma chiaki yang gotong) ke UKS, lalu berpencar memberitau satu persatu anggota Knights yang reaksinya beragam.

Tugas mereka pun selesai, mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing dengan gembira tanpa beban hidup hampir menewaskan anak orang.

Saat jam istirahat siang Arashi dan Tsukasa langsung menarik Izumi dan Ritsu menuju ruang UKS. Awalnya mereka berdua ogah-ogahan.

" _Ousama kan namanya Tsukinaga Leo... Leo kan keluarga kucing, punya 9 nyawa. Mati sekali juga gapapa masih ada delapan," Ritsu ngasal._

" _Ogah jenguk orang kalo bukan Yuu-kun," Izumi nyolot najis._

Setelah diancam akan didandanin crossdress dan dipajang di lapangan oleh Arashi akhirnya mereka berdua mau mengecek UKS bersama-sama.

"Sagami-sensei, bagaimana keadaan leader kami?"

Ekspresi Sagami berubah sendu, dia menghela napas. Tsukasa dan yang lain berubah pucat.

"Maafkan aku," jawabnya perlahan. "Sangat disayangkan, tapi dia sudah tidak disini lagi."

"LOH DIA MATI!?" Izumi ga nyante.

Sagami menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju jendela.

"Dia kabur dari UKS sejak 15 menit lalu." Jarinya menunjuk ke kepala oranye yang berguling-guling di atas rumput.

"WAHAHAHA! INSPIRASI, INSPIRASI DATANGLAH! TERUSLAH MENGALIR!"

"Tuh anaknya. Masih sehat wal afiat kok cuma otaknya aja agak geser, kalian ga perlu khawatir."

Mereka memandang leader mereka yang tidak bisa dibedakan dari anak tetangga umur 5 tahun.

"Loh kalian ga mau nengok dia?"

Para anggota Knights lebih memilih kembali ke kelas mereka sambil misuh,

"Bukan leader unit gue, bukan leader unit gue."

.

.

.

* * *

Gatau ini mau dilanjut atau engga de tergantung respon dan pelampiasan stress www /WOI

Thanks for reading~

disini ga bisa angry react kan ya


	2. Apasi 2

Ampunilah segala dosaku, semoga karakter yang ternistakan disini masih mau pulang. Amiiin.

Warning : Recehan tanpa makna. Tata bahasa tidak beraturan. Penggambaran karakter sembarangan. Ada Anzu karena Anzu bagian dari Yumenosaki~

* * *

Ensemble Stars (c) Happy Elements

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4\. Permainan Asique**

Saat ini para penghuni kelas 3-A sedang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran untuk mencoba permainan yang sedang trend di kalangan anak kekinian. Tadi pagi Kaoru heboh usaha setengah mampus mengajak teman-teman sekelasnya supaya mau mencoba permainan ini.

"Ayo dong main ini, mau pamer cerita ke grup Nax Hitz ni gue!" kata Kaoru. "Ayolah main!"

Eichi yang jarang sekali berkesempatan untuk mencoba permainan masyarakat jelata sangat semangat untuk mencoba. Keito pun ikut sekalian mengawasi, khawatir permainannya macam jelangkung nanti setan di kelasnya nambah jadi empat. Empat kan angka sial, nanti nasib kelasnya makin tidak tertolong.

"Mager, lagi sibuk."

"Halah, cuma stalk line Makoto Yuuki aja bilang sibuk. Di facebook aja lo udah di blokir."

"Bacod ni anoa, " Izumi misuh. "Yaudah gue ikutan tapi kalo gue kalah lo gue santet jomblo selamanya."

"Nah gitu kek daritadi, disantet jomblo ama orang jomblo mah ga ngefek. Chiaki lo ikutan kan?"

Chiaki mengangguk mantap dengan penuh semangat perjuangan, "So pasti la."

"Shu, lo ikutan juga ya. Cuma lo doang soalnya," Kaoru melihat ke arah pemuda berambut gulali. Yang dilihat mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tidak senang harus ikut bermain dengan manusia level bawah.

"Kalo lo main katanya nanti Eichi mau traktirin baksonya Bang Ucup," Chiaki ngasal tapi Eichi mengangguk-angguk saja. Cuma bakso sih dia bisa beliin bareng abangnya sekalian jadi tidak masalah.

"Lo kira bisa nyuap gue pake bakso? Cuih, tidak akan. Bermain bersama kalian itu seperti menyentuh lumut di jalanan, lebih baik aku jauh-jauh." Shu bergidik jijik, "Kecuali yang abu-abu kunyuk itu, dia rumput laut. Rumput laut tidak lurus, dia juga tidak lurus."

Izumi merasa tersinggung, Kaoru gantian memberi tawaran.

"Kalo lo mau ikut nanti Eichi bakal beliin kain sutra terbaik buat baju Mademoiselle."

Shu langsung ikut duduk di antara mereka.

"Jelaskan aturan mainnya."

Gampangan.

Dengan begini semua sudah berhasil dipancing, barulah Kaoru menjelaskan aturan permainannya. Permainan itu bernama "Werewolf". Menjelaskan aturan permainan itu tidaklah mudah terutama karena Kaoru harus meyakinkan Chiaki berkali-kali kalau dia tidak boleh terus-terusan menjadi bodyguard. "Tapi aku harus selalu menjadi orang yang melindungi kalian!" katanya ngotot. Kaoru sih bodo amat.

Setelah hom pim pa ternyata Izumi yang mendapat giliran pertama menjadi moderator, kartu peran pun sudah dibagikan.

"Malam telah tiba, semua warga tidur."

Setelah semua menutup mata, Izumi menyuruh werewolf untuk bangun dan memakan satu orang. Ternyata yang mendapat peran werewolf adalah Shu dan dia memilih untuk makan Keito. Gamau Eichi kemungkinan karena takut makanan haram. Ular kan haram—ini kata Shu.

Werewolf kembali menutup mata, kini giliran seer untuk membuka mata dan memilih satu orang yang dicurigai sebagai werewolf. Jika benar werewolf maka Izumi akan membentuk W dan jika ternyata villager maka dia akan membentuk V dengan jari.

Chiaki bangun sebagai seer, setelah berkeluh kesah karena bukan bodyguard dan berpikir sejenak dia menunjuk Kaoru. Terlintas kenangan komen Kaoru di facebook yang jadi alasan Makoto memblokir akunnya, Izumi mendadak kesal.

Izumi mengacungkan jari tengah.

"WOI JUM, ISYARATNYA SALAH."

"Oiya lupa. Khilaf, mukanya nyebelin sih. _Chooooou uzai_."

"YAELAH, ULANG-ULANG PERMAINANNYA."

Akhirnya setelah mengulang dari awal sampailah pada tahap mereka harus mengadakan diskusi untuk mencari tau siapa werewolf yang sudah memakan korban jiwa untuk dibakar.

Shu bersikeras kalau Eichi werewolfnya padahal gobloknya jelas-jelas Eichi villager pertama yang dimakan werewolf, "Semua perbuatan jahat pasti dia pelakunya, udahla bakar aja."

Kaoru berpendapat kalau Keito werewolfnya, "Ga ada alasan sih. Pengen aja hehe." Hehe gundulmu.

Sementara Chiaki bersikeras memegang pendapat kalau mereka harus hidup tenang bersama werewolf, jangan ada bakar-bakaran. Seiring waktu si werewolf pasti akan merasakan kehangatan desa sehingga dia bertobat dan tidak akan makan villager lagi. Seorang Chiaki Morisawa percaya pada kekuatan cinta.

"Kebanyakan baca komik lo ah!" moderator geram mendengar alasan para pemain. "Bodo amatlah kalian tentuin aja werewolfnya siapa kek. Kaoru yang ngajak main kok gue yang empet. Gue udahan, mau ngeliat anak kelas 2-A olahraga dulu, bye."

"Ehh belom, gue mau ceritain apa dong ke anak-anak grup."

Keito melihat jam tangannya, "Eichi 5 menit lagi ada rapat OSIS, ayo cepetan."

"Oh iya, kalau begitu kami juga udahan ya." Mereka pun berlalu.

"EHH TUNGGU DULU DONG," Kaoru putus asa. "INI GIMANAA!? PERMAINAN YANG TADI MANA BISA GUE CERITAIN. NGACO SEMUA."

"Jangan lupa kirimin kain-kain sutra terbaik besok," Shu pun ikut pergi. Hanya tinggal Chiaki menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Emang lo sohib gue deh, Chiaki."

"Kalo nanti main lagi gue mau terus jadi boyguardnya ya."

Kaoru nangis, gabakal mau dia ajak temen sekelasnya lagi buat main.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5\. Tragedi Bungkus Lemper**

Tsukasa Suou, member termuda Knights baru saja masuk ke studio tempat unitnya latihan dan melihat senior-seniornya sudah lebih dulu berada di sana. Mereka melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, memang anggota Knights lebih terpaku pada diri mereka masing-masing walaupun kegiatan yang dilakukan tidak penting. Seperti si gemulai disana yang sedang membetulkan alis contohnya.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat satu-satunya gadis di sekolah mereka juga sudah ada disana sebagai penyegar mata.

"Wahaha, kau terlambat Suou!" Makhluk yang kemarin hampir tewas karena terkena sambit bola kini sedang tengkurap di lantai, mencoret-coret lantai dengan spidolnya sampai Anzu harus menghapusnya berkali-kali.

" _Leader_ , tolong jangan bertingkah seperti bocah. Kasihan onee-sama!"

"Hmm hmm~ Bawel kamu nanti cepet ubanan loh kayak Sena! Wahahah!"

Leo tertawa nyebelin seperti biasa, Izumi yang sedang latihan sendirian merasa tersinggung.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan selalu awet muda seperti ini!" Tsukasa sombong. "Penglihatanku juga masih bagus, ya kan onee-sama~? Keluarga Suou sudah diajarkan untuk tidak pernah pilih-pilih makanan. Setiap hari selalu ada wortel di menu makanku supaya mataku sehat."

Anzu hanya balas tersenyum, Izumi masih sensi karena dibilang ubanan.

"Heh," panggil Izumi. "Tau engga? Menurut penelitian terbaru katanya wortel juga bisa menyebabkan kebutaan."

Tsukasa panik, "HAH BENERAN!? EH AKU GATAU, KOK BISA—"

"Iya, kalo dicolok ke mata."

Tsukasa mingkem.

Ritsu yang tadi setengah tidur, sekarang bangun karena merasa kesal sempat mendengarkan.

"Tabok tidak tabok tidak."

"Tampol bego entar kebiasaan," Arashi yang daritadi cuma diam jadi ikut kesal.

Sebagai member termuda dia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meratapi nasib kenapa punya senior seperti ini. Tidak kuat, dia sudah tidak kuat. Di tengah ratapan dia melihat sepiring makanan berwarna hijau yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Rasa penasaran untuk kehidupan kalangan bawah muncul lagi dalam dirinya.

"Wahh, ini apa?"

"Oh, itu lemper," jawab Anzu. "Tadi dapat dari Sagami-sensei. Kiriman kampung katanya."

Tsukasa sempat bertanya-tanya sendiri dimana kampung gurunya itu sampai ada makanan unik seperti ini. Sebagai kaum elit yang menu makan selalu diatur oleh juru masak dan penikmat cemilan rakyat, Tsukasa merasa tergiur untuk mencobanya.

"Aku boleh minta satu?"

"Iya, makan aja gapapa. Emang sengaja dibawa kesini kok."

"Kalau begitu aku makaan~" Tsukasa langsung mengambil satu gigitan tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah getir. "Kok..."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"... Kok pait, " Tsukasa kecewa. "Rasanya kayak makan daun. Ini sejenis salad kah?"

Melihat kebenaran bagaimana cara seorang Suou Tsukasa memakan lemper, Anzu dan seluruh anggota Knights yang lain menahan tawa—kecuali Leo yang tertawa membahana nista tidak tau diri.

"Aku ga akan mau makan ini lagi. Huh, penipuan!"

Di tengah kekecewaan yang menggebu-gebu, Izumi mengambil satu lemper lalu menunjukkan sesuatu di depan Tsukasa sampai membuat mata tuan muda itu terbuka lebar penuh kagum.

Sebuah perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya tadi.

Izumi Sena membuka bungkus lempernya.

"Buka dulu bungkusnya goblo."

Mulai sekarang Suou Tsukasa berjanji akan selalu mendahulukan bertanya sebelum memakan makanan rakyat jelata.

.

.

.

.

.

 **6\. Perjalanan Pulang Yang Menyenangkan**

Tiga anak berdasi merah yang menandakan kalau mereka masih kelas satu berjalan kaki bersama sepulang sekolah. Diketahui ketiganya adalah member junior di unit Ryuseitai. Menjaga tali silaturahmi sesama manusia itu sangat penting, berkali-kali leader unit mereka memperingati, karena itu Tetora berinisiatif mengajak teman-teman satu angkatannya pulang bersama.

Tapi sumpah demi semua figur power renjer Chiaki, Tetora rasanya ingin lari saja ke ketua eskulnya untuk mensucikan ion-ion negatif dari aura pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya.

"Midori-ssu, "panggilnya mencoba mencari topik. "Kok kamu murung banget sih sepanjang jalan? Madesu gitu mukanya, nanti jadi GGM loh-ssu. Ganteng Ganteng Made-ssu."

Midori menghela napas, "Biarin memang hidupku suram. Masa depanku suram, gelap tanpa cahaya. Uh, aku ingin mati sebelum melihat masa depanku. Bagaimana rupa istriku nanti? Apa aku bahkan bisa menikah? Hidup ini mengerikan sekali, merepotkan. Kenapa aku harus melanjutkan hidup? Jawab aku Tor!"

Tetora yang tadinya cuma niat basa-basi langsung mingkem setelah jadi tempat ratapan nyasar.

Gini loh Midori, anda tau yang namanya jamban? Konon katanya member coretpeliharaancoret unit sebelah meratapi kenajisan leader-nya sambil menerima panggilan alam lalu mendapat wejangan untuk percobaan pembunuhan dengan sinar matahari. Mungkin boleh dicoba.

"Tapi Midori, Tetora cuma nanya kenapa kamu daritadi murung de gozaru," jelas Shinobu. Tetora ingin menangis berterima kasih pada Shinobu.

"Itu... Karena aku merasa seperti raksasa disini. Aku jadi merasa seperti tokoh jahat yang dilawan momotaro, seperti titan yang dilawan meren jeger. Mereka tidak lucu, mereka mengerikan sampai itu membuatku depresi. Kenapa badanku setinggi ini? Haahh... berjalan dengan kalian membuatku serasa lebih tinggi dua kali lipat dan depresiku meningkat 8 kali lipat."

Mendengar penjelasan Midori, Shinobu dan Tetora mendecih jengkel. Belagu dia mentang-mentang tinggi.

"Midori, orang sombong matinya kejang-kejang-ssu," Tetora ngancem.

Midori bernapas lega.

"Asal mati yaudah gpp."

"Orang sombong nanti matinya lama de gozaru."

Midori terkesiap.

"Aku, Takamine Midori, berjanji tidak akan pernah menjadi orang yang sombong."

Udahlah jangan ngomong nih si kipli.

Setelah itu mereka lanjut berjalan dengan tenang tanpa bicara lagi karena selalu ngaco tapi setelah beberapa menit, Tetora yang memang sangat suka ngerocos—mungkin karena ibunya dulu ngidam mercon—mencoba untuk mencari topik lain.

"Sepertinya dari sini aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit-ssu."

"Eh, kamu sakit kah Tor?"

"Mataku..." jawabnya lirih. "Semuanya gelap setiap kali aku menutup mata-ssu!"

"Buka lagi lah bego." Shinobu mendadak keluar dari karakter karena emosi.

Midori mengangguk-angguk, "Kalau aku sih akan berharap supaya mataku tidak bisa terbuka lagi. Kegelapan yang tenang pasti lebih menyenangkan dibanding kehidupan dunia."

Elah onta arab, mulai lagi dia.

"Hmm, mungkin pakai lem super bisa berguna de gozaru!"

"JANGAN MALAH DIKASIH SARAN-SSU."

"Oh benar juga ya, kalau begitu akan segera kucari lem di rumah."

"CUKUP."

Perjalanan pulang bersama rekan satu unitnya ini benar-benar perjalanan pulang yang menyenangkan, begitu banyak hikmah yang bisa dipetik. Terutama jangan coba-coba mengelem kedua kelopak mata dengan lem super untuk percobaan menutup mata selamanya, begitulah.

.

.

.

* * *

kuharus tidur adios amigo


End file.
